The Past Always Creeps Up On You
by Harknessgirl
Summary: Someone Josef thought was dead, turns out to be alive. Josef/OFC, Mick/Beth
1. Prolouge

Title: The Past Always Creeps Up On You- Prolouge

Title: The Past Always Creeps Up On You- Prolouge  
Author: HarknessGirl  
Rating: None  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with moonlight. If I did I would be with Alex right now and not on my laptop.  
Summary: Josef thinks about the Past

Josef had wanted to warn Mick about falling in love. The first time was disastrous; he had fallen in love with a crazy vampire who kidnapped a small child. Josef was now thinking that maybe Mick could fall in love with someone even worse than Coraline the child Coraline kidnapped, Beth Turner.

Josef has experienced love before; The increase in heart rate, the sweaty palms and the stuttering. Josef has experienced love twice in his 500 years. One love was Sarah, how she found out he was a vampire he did not know? It made her love him more. For months she tried to persuade him to turn her. He said no at first but then changed his mind. He attempted to turn her. He drained her blood and then made her drink some of his blood. It went wrong. He does not know how but somehow it did. Sarah did turn into a vampire. She drinks blood, has immortality and fangs but she is in a coma and has been ever since Josef attempted to turn her.

His second love he met before Sarah. He actually started dating Sarah to try and heal his wounds. It didn't work. Her name was Kate. She was amazing. She was beautiful. He will always remember meeting her at that dull business party he had to attend. She was wearing a beautiful dress that clung at all the right places. He had asked her to dance and she accepted. He fell in love with her the moment her head rested on his shoulder. They dated for a year. On there 1st year anniversary together Kate told him she knew he was a vampire and she wanted him to turn her. She wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. He felt the same. He took her to his bedroom and turned her. He was nervous as he never attempted it before. It worked. Over the next 6 months Josef taught Kate everything he knew about living as a vampire. They were the happiest months of his life. He could be himself and be seen by the woman he loved as a person and not as a monster. 7 months after he turned her she was killed in a fire by a business enemy of Josef's. He tried to get revenge but knew it would not have been what Kate wanted. He tried to find peace with Sarah. He didn't.

If he could give any piece of advice to a fellow vampire it would be don't fall in love with a human, it always ends in pain.

**There is more to come. Hope you enjoyed this part. As ever comments are appreciated. If anyone sees any mistakes please tell me so I can correct them.**


	2. Poor Guy

**Hey Guys, Thank you to all the people who added this to their alert list and the one person who reviewed :-D Please review, it does mean a lot. **

"Come on Beth we're going to be late" Mick called up the stairs. His vampire hearing heard her mumbling under her breath. He smiled and walked to kitchen. He and Beth were together. Beth had practically moved in. She stayed most nights. Some times Mick slept with her in the bed but some nights he had to sleep in his freezer. Beth tried her best to work during the night so she and Mick could spend time together. She knew Mick could come out during the day but only for a while. At night Mick came out to play. Beth came down the stairs while pulling a jumper over her head. She came into the kitchen and leaned against the counter. She was trying to put on her shoes but so far was not having any look.

"Who ever said vampires were never impatient were wrong" She snapped

"Who said we were patient?" He sent her a smile. Her heart skipped a beat. He heard it of course but pretended he didn't. He walked over to her and picked her up effortlessly in his arms. She wrapped her arms around him while he carried her to the living room. He placed her gently on to the sofa and slipped her feet into her shoes. He did it ever so gently. Once done he leaned forward and lightly kissed her. She melted under his touch. She placed her hands on the side of his face and kissed him back. He pulled apart and went across the room and threw her coat at her. He grabbed her hand.

"Come on" he laughed. She pulled on her coat and couldn't help grinning as she walked through the door.

Mick had received a call last night from his friend at the morgue. He said a body had come in he might be interested in. He told him he would be in the next night. Beth of course had told him she was coming, she said she needed a story to run to Mo and this could be it. There was no was he could persuade her other wise so he nodded and said yes. They rode to the morgue in a comftable silence. Mick pulled up outside of the morgue. It was quite and there was only 3 other cars in the car park. They said hello to the body guard as they walked past. Beth linked arms with Mick as they walked down the long corridors.

"Hello Lovebirds" The technician smiled as they walked into the autopsy room. Beth blushed and Mich just smiled.

"What you got for me?" The technician nodded towards the gurnsey. Mick could smell the blood as he got nearer. The technician pulled back the sheet covering the victim. It was a white male roughly around 30. Mick touched the victim's wrist and let his vampire senses take over.

_The killer was pinning the victim against the wall. _

_"Please leave her alone, don't kill her" The killer laughed at the man in front of him.  
_

_"I'm sorry, I wont be able to do that" The killer stabbed the victim repeadtly. The victim dropped to the floor. The killer looked around the room and then ran out of the house._

Mick came back to the morgue.

"What is it?" Beth asked softly

"He was not the intended victim, his wife was!"


	3. Sire

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and added this to their alert list. You have all made me very happy. Please continue to review, constructive criticism is really appreciated. **

Mick and Beth ran out of the Morgue and jumped into Mick's car. Luckily the morgue had already got the Victim's address through DNA recognition.

"Mick, what are we dealing with?" Beth asked. He shook his head and looked at her.

"The killer was a vampire but the victim isn't" He answered. Beth nodded and looked out of the window. Even at night the L.A traffic is busy. Mick had to weave in and out of lanes trying to go to the victim's house as soon as possible.

"Beth there is no point telling you to stay in the car because you never listen to me" He smiled" But if anything happens you hide and get down on the floor or run back to the car if you can okay?, please" He looked at her.

"I promise" Beth nodded. Mick held out his hand. She placed hers in his and he brought it to his lips and kissed it.

"Here we are" They let go of each other and slowly got out of the car. Mick could hear banging inside of the house.

"Beth there is something going on in there please stay here" Mick said. He ran up the steps to the house and creped in the house. The banging was coming from the back, Mick creped through the house. There were vampires here he could smell them. He moved slowly into the kitchen. He looked around and saw a man sat on a woman holding a stake. She was trying her best not to let it go into her heart; Mick pounced and pushed him off. Mick knocked his head against the kitchen door so he was knocked out. Even thought Mick could kill quickly and pain free he chooses only to kill if he has to. Mick moved over to the woman. She was bleeding. He kneeled next to her.

"Hi". He stood up and held out his hand to help her. She wiped her lips, they were bleeding.

"Who are you?" She asked

"Mick St. John, I'm a Private Investigator" She folded her arms around her and nodded.

"What did he want from you?" He looked at the killer and then back at Kate.

"My life" she laughed." If I don't have enough people trying to kill me because of my job, now I have them because of my past" She shook her head

"What is it about your past?" Mick asked.

"The person who turned me has some real enemies" she laughed

"Who turned you?" Mick questioned. She did not reply immediately.

"Josef Konstantin" She finally whispered.

**Please review !!**


	4. What?

Mick and Beth ran out of the Morgue and jumped into Mick's car

"Josef?" Mick asked puzzled

"You know him?" Kate asked.

"He's my best friend" Mick exclaimed.

"How did you know he would be here anyway?" She said pointing to the man on her kitchen floor. She was trying to avoid the awkward questions she knew he was thinking

"I think you should sit down before I tell you" Mick sighed. Kate nodded and sat down on a stool while watching Mick.

"Your husband was killed 48 hours ago, by this man" Mick said. Kate sat there silently her eyes filled with tears and they slowly rolled down her face.

"It's all my fault, I should never have married him" Kate cried. She brought her head to her knees and started crying. Mick moved forward and hugged her. She clung on to him.

"I need to take you somewhere safe or your husband will have died in vain" Mick said gently against her hair. Kate nodded. "Is there somewhere I can take you?"

"I have an apartment in the middle of the city when I am working late, I can go there" She whispered. Mick nodded.

"Would you like me to drive you there?" Mick asked. Kate stepped backwards and shook her head. "Okay you go and I will deal with him" he said nodding at the direction of the man. Kate nodded and grabbed her things and ran throught the house.

Mick watched her leave. Mick did not want to leave her, she was heartbroken. He would feel the same if he lost Beth. Mick was angry, it was a feeling he had not felt for quite a while. He walked to the man and bent down. He picked up the stake and drove it through the man's heart just to be sure that he would not wake up. He picked him up and carried him through the house. He noticed the car in the driveway had gone. Beth was sitting in the front seat looking worried. She jumped out of the car and started to come towards him after she saw him come out of the house.

"Get back in the car, I am taking you home and then I am going to the morgue" Mick ordered. Beth did what he said. She could see the anger in his eyes. He dropped the man in the back seat and jumped in to the driver's seat.

He took Beth to his apartment. He did not want her to be part of this. She was not happy with this arrangement but knew she would not get anywhere if she argued with him. He then proceeded to the morgue where he was going to use their incinerator.


	5. Josef!

**Hi Guys, Thank you to everyone who has review and added this fic to their alert list so far. Thank you.**

Mick stormed into Josef's Office.

"Ah Mick, what a lovely surprise, you would have made me jump if not for all the noise you were making" Josef smiled sweetly.

"You turned someone?" Mick snapped. He was pissed off, someone his sire had turned, which he supposed made them brother and sister, had been hurt.

"Yes I am looking at him" Josef smiled.

"Don't piss me off Josef, I am not in the mood"

"Mick, what the hell is going on? I haven't seen you in this bad a mood since you found out your wife was a vampire" Josef chucked at the memories as he stood up and came to the other side of the desk.

Mick walked closer to him "You turned someone, I don't know when but their husband has just been killed because of you, now tell me what the hell made you do it!"

"Mick, I don't know who you are talking about, Everyone I turned ended up dead or in a coma or is standing right in front of me" Josef shouted back

"Kate Williams!" Mick shouted.

Josef gasped but then looked suddenly very angry and suddenly he had Mick pinned against a wall "If you are trying to piss me off Mick St John you have succeeded" he snarled "Now how the hell do you know that name?"

Mick struggled against Josef's hold "Let go of me and I will tell you" Josef released him.

"Go on?"

"I met her an hour ago, okay?"

"You are wrong" Josef shouted pointing his finger at Mick

"That was what her name was and she told me you were her Sire"

"Kate Williams is dead" Josef shouted. Mick saw the emotions in Josef's eyes, Love. Mick shook his head. "She died, 7 months after I turned her, she died in a car explosion"

"I met her an hour ago, she's alive Josef" Mick said gently. He just caught his friend as he crumpled and collapsed on the floor. All that could be heard around the pent house was the crying and consoling of two best friends.

**So what do you think? Please tell me, I love to know your thoughts :-D**


	6. Reunion

**So here it is the finally awaited reunion, well it is for me LOL. Please review and tell me what you think. There is one more chapter left, which I will hopefully have up in the next few days. Thank you to everyone who reviewed last time, it means a lot. **

Josef walked in the moonlight up to the small house, The gravel crunching under his feet. He felt his palms getting sweaty as he rubbed them together, he breathed out loudly as he knocked on the door.

He heard her footsteps on the stairs; he could smell her sweet blood, the flowery smell of her perfume. He heard her stop when she realised who was standing on the other side of her door.

Kate started at the door. She could smell him, his cologne came in waves. Kate slowly walked towards the door; she closed her eyes as she gently placed her hand on the handle. She pushed it down and pulled the door towards her. She was faced with the love of her life.

"Hey," Josef whispered

"Hi." They stood staring at each other. Kate moved backwards to let him in. Josef brushed past her as he walked into the house. Kate didn't look at him as she walked into the kitchen, she grabbed some blood and poured it into some glasses. She walked back towards him and handed one to him. She sat down opposite him and sipped her drink.

"What are you doing here, Josef?" Kate asked.

"What do you mean?"

"What are you doing here, at my house?"

"I came to see you"

"Why?"

"Because you ran away from me 55 years ago and let me think you were dead, that's why!" Josef shouted.

Kate looked away from him. She could feel the tears behind her eyes stinging to be released. "Get out"

"Excuse me?"

"Get out!"

"You want me to leave?"

"Yes" Kate stood up and for the first time looked him directly in the eyes "Please leave me alone"

"Fine" Josef stood up and walked to the door. Kate followed and stood at the door as she watched him walk away. Her heart was physically hurting in a way she didn't know was possible. She felt a tear slip down her face.

She loved her husband, she did but she hated the lying, the deceit. She always had a soft side towards Josef; she would read the articles in the newspaper about his many firms, watch the news to see how his stock exchanges were going. Mainly people would say she was obsessed, she would say she was in love.

Josef could hear the tears slipping down her face; he stopped in at the end of the path and turned to look at her. She looked away as she felt him turning around. He knew what he had to do, follow his heart. He turned around and launched himself at her. They crashed to the floor.

He crashed his lips into her. He felt her open her mouth with shock, he took this opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. She moaned as he gently sucked her tongue. They pulled away panting, they looked into each others eyes.

Kate pulled out a piece of wood from under her back and looked from that to Josef. "As ever the romantic!"

Josef grinned and captured her lips.

**Please review!!**


End file.
